Descent into maddness
by 4Seriphfan
Summary: AU. What would happen if Kratos had died? Yuan can no longer live peacefully, and follows his twisted imaginary friend's advice. Rated M for language, abuse, and lemony freshness. YuanxMartel, YuanxMithos, and MithosxMartel


A/N: Hey~ Well, this is a fanfic I've had in mind for a while now and I am just barely getting it out there. I'm not a great writer and I'd like some feedback, so R/R but no flames please.~ (It also switches between Yuan and Martel's POV a lot...)

Martel's POV

"K… Kratos…?" Yuan was cradling the dead human's body. I feel so helpless… How was I not able to help him? How could I run out of mana _now_? "N-no… Please..!" Yuan's arms folded closer and closer to his body as the human began to disappear and eventually only the small red crystal lay in Yuan's lap. "No! Please don't go!" Tears flowed freely out of his eyes, his arms hugging himself. Kratos was like a brother to him. I need to do something.

"Yuan, sweetheart…" I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, rocking him back and forth. "It's alright… We can get through this…" He tensed and his sobbing stopped. "Yuan?" This is frightening. Why did he stop?

"Y-You…" He was growling. "You sad excuse for a healer, don't touch me!" I felt a sharp pain in my stomach where his elbow had hit. I doubled over on the ground, coughing. "What the hell happened! Why couldn't you help him!" He was on his feet now and he kicked me over onto my side. His foot kept connecting with me sending waves of pain through every inch of my body.

"Yuan, stop!" Mithos… I forgot he was here. He lost a brother too today. "It isn't her fault, if she used any more mana she'd die!" He tried to push Yuan away, and Yuan met that with a swift hand across Mithos' face.

"Mithos!"

He looked back down at me, "Shut up!" another swift kick to my ribcage silenced me, I could feel myself losing consciousness, and everything faded into black…

*later that night*

Yuan's POV

She's a damn _healer_! Why didn't she do anything to help him? I… I need to hit something! I just need to find a tree or something, Mithos would freak out if I hit Martel again, and I don't want to have to hit both of them… I can't look at _her_ sleep anymore; I need to take a walk. I'll just head through this forest for a while. It's hard to stand… My legs don't want me to move.…

I wonder how far I've wandered away… I can't smell the fire anymore, and I can't hear Mithos crying, so I guess I got pretty far. I just sit myself down on a rock and thought about what happened… "It wasn't really her fault… I need to apologize to her."

"It's okay, love." What the— She followed me?

"Martel… Listen, I didn't want to do that. If that man hadn't just taken off then I would've taken the anger out on him…" I couldn't bear looking at her. I made so many beautiful vows to her, and this is how I act… I don't deserve her. I could feel her arms wrapping around me. Her wonderful warm figure was pressing against mine.

"I told you, it's okay… I love you and I know how much you cared about Kratos." Such a wonderful woman. I don't deserve her. "I know why you did that. I… Was supposed to heal him… I can never forgive myself for putting you through that…" I could feel her tears falling on my shoulder. Poor girl, she's just as hurt as I am. Maybe, I can make both of us feel better…

- Lemon begins here -

Martel's POV

Please, Yuan, don't hate me… I love you so much. "Martel, I think I know how to calm down." I looked up into his eyes and he looked into mine. His lips gently pressed against mine. His mouth explored my neck and right ear. His hands found their way to the bottom of my nightgown and gently revealed my thighs and hips. He eventually pulled it completely off. His lips ventured down to my collar bone, then to my bare chest. He started kissing my nipples. He then licked and nibbled, I felt heat rushing through me. It felt so good…

"Y-Yuan..!" He smirked at me. It wasn't _my_ fault that he was so good with his tongue. I felt his hands massage my thighs and hips and he tugged at my panties. "W-Wait." He stopped to look at me, and I began stripping him of his intricate armor as quickly as I could. "It's not fair that I'm the only one exposed." He let me continue until I was down to his boxers. "…" I figured I'd repay him for earlier. Moving as smoothly as I could, I licked his neck and his beautiful toned chest, sucking on his skin every now and again. I could hear him begin to moan. He had such a handsome body; it was easy to lose myself just staring at it.

"If you won't do anything more, then I'll take control again" I hadn't even realized I was dazed for so long. He pushed me so I lay flat on the ground and gently peeled my underwear off leaving me completely exposed to him. "So lovely…" Yuan seemed like he could just stare at me forever, it soon made me self conscious. It didn't last as long as I was expecting though, his tongue ran over my core.

"A-Ahhn..! Y-Yuan..!" I gasped and moaned. He was able to contort his tongue so well inside of me. Chills of pleasure streaked down my spine every time he moved. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I flushed. I could feel the pleasure coursing through me, I was about to—"AAH!" Warm liquid leaked out of me and Yuan moved his tongue frantically trying to catch as much juice as possible. I have to return the favor now. It was my turn to push Yuan onto his back and strip him of his underwear. He… Was so magnificent… I gently licked him from base to tip, applying more pressure with my tongue where he moaned most. I couldn't stand it anymore..! I took his erection completely into my mouth, fitting it all the way inside, even though it choked me.

"Oh, Martel!" His hands weaved into my long hair and guided my head up and down, gagging me every time I made it down to the base. I massaged his thighs and stomach to hear more of his sweet velvet moans. His voice was too gorgeous. His member twitched, he was close. May tongue thrashed in my mouth, earning even more gasps and groans. "Martel-!" his juice spilled into my mouth. It was… Salty… It was delicious. I tried sucking as much of it from the tip as I could and swallowed, my tongue searching for more.

"Yuan…" I can't hold it anymore, I'm going crazy..! "P-please…" I didn't want to say it out loud, it was so embarrassing. Instead I just sat back and opened my legs for him, inviting him to enter. He took the hint and gently positioned himself, tip touching, so close to slipping inside. I was going insane! What was taking him so long? He pushed, just about to enter, and he slipped. He rubbed me like that for a minute or two. I hate it when he teases me like this…

Eventually he stopped and finally pushed himself inside of me. Oh, his hot, pulsating dick was something amazing! He groped my breasts and pinched and licked my nipples, it was too much, and I could come again any moment. The forest was full of moans and gasps from both of us, I… Wanted to try being on top before he finished, but something told me that today Yuan was the dominant one, I shouldn't change that… I was close, so close. My hands gripped further and my nails dug even more into the pale skin on Yuan's back. I could feel him reaching his limit as well.

"Martel, you're so tight..!" He pumped in and out even faster and harder than before, we were both so close-! I couldn't hold any longer-!

"Y-YUAN!"  
>"MARTEL!" We both released at the same time, his juices flowed into every inch of my core. He stayed there until he fell limp and rolled onto his back next to me. I curled up beside him, nuzzling my head into his toned chest. We just lay there until we fell into sleep…<p> 


End file.
